


The Fourth Dimension

by Nightzilla333



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightzilla333/pseuds/Nightzilla333
Summary: Prompt from: http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/152320053352/you-work-at-a-maximum-security-prison-this-prisonYou work at a maximum security prison. This prison is so secure, inmates can’t even escape by dying - and those with multiple life sentences have been here a while.





	

The Prison is the most secure one on in the universe. That’s what everyone is told. No one ever escapes from this prison. It’s grand. It has its own island. It’s bigger than Alcatraz. It could be its own self-contained city.

The criminals here, are the most dangerous ones in the galaxy. Since people can no longer be sentenced to death in the galaxy, people and aliens are given multiple life sentences. It’s a way to get around the whole not being able to kill people anymore.

It has a generic name, really boring. I don’t even remember what it’s actually called. The media nicknamed it The Fourth Dimension.

The only problem is that the prison is so secure that the dead can’t go into the afterlife anymore. For anyone.

The guy who trained me is still here. He died in a prison riot around five years ago.

It wasn’t something that was expected, the whole not being able to leave once you die. A lot of the prison is heavily based on AI. I guess there was a running joke going around when she was first installed that the builders should put down magical runes, Earth and Alien based, to make sure that nothing can get out, ever. We weren’t actually expecting her to go onto Google, and download _literally everything she could find on said runes and install them_.

Now, though, she’s kind of outdated. She can’t tell the difference between criminal and guard, living and dead.

None of us can leave. We don’t really need to replace the guards here.

She must have sent out forms again. Usually people don’t respond. Just you.

Are you fuckin’ stupid or something?

Whatever, kid. I’m stuck here to train you.

Are you ready? Doesn’t matter. _You. Can’t. Leave._

Welcome to the Fourth Dimension, kid.


End file.
